New Beginnings
by CurlyBrowSaka
Summary: Alex has just recently started her pokemon journey along with her Chimchar. Join her on her journey as she makes new friends and enemies and aims to fight in the Pokemon League. Rated T for language and was changed from "the tale about a girl and her Chimchar"


**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ONLY MY OC!**

"Alex! Time to get up! Your train leaves in 20 minutes!" a nurse with pink hair exclaimed as she came into the sleeping teens room.

"…..5 more minutes….." the girl known as Alex mumbled, as she put the pillow over her head. The pink haired nurse chuckled to herself at this, and counted her fingers down from three. At 1, Alex jumped from bed and dashed toward the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she yelled from the bathroom. The nurse just laughed, and said for her to be down in the lobby to get her Chimchar later. When she left, Alex came out of the bathroom to get some clothes for the day. She picked out her clothes, went to the bathroom, and came out 5 minutes later dressed in dark wash ripped jeans, a pink spaghetti strap shirt, with an Iconic Boyz sweater over it. It was gray with the word "Iconic" in a red heart, with "Boyz" in blue capital letters, with "Be Iconic" on the back. The sweater is gray. She had her unnatural long silver hair that goes down behind her thighs when down, into a high ponytail, with her bangs hanging loosely down.

She went to her bag to get out some of her makeup, nothing big, just some eyeliner and mascara. When she was all done, she packed all her stuff up, being sure that she had everything in her Adidas Gym bag she used to carry around all her stuff including her pokedex, clothes, items, and pokeballs, including the empty ones.

She did one last look around her room to make sure she didn't forget anything, and then when she was sure nothing was left, she left to go retrieve her Chimchar.

"Nice to see your ready dear. " The nurse from earlier said.

"Yeah, yeah. Aunt Joy, do you have anything quick I can eat? Oh and I also need Chimchar back." Alex told her aunt.

"Okay, I'll be right back with something to eat for you and your Chimchar. 1 second hon." She said as she went behind the counter and into the back room.

Moments later, Nurse Joy came out with a poke ball, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a can of fire Pokemon food. Chimchar jumped out of his poke ball and ran to me and practically tackled me to the floor. _Man, for someone his size, he sure is strong._

I looked at my watch. 8:26 am. And my train comes at 8:30 am. FUCK!

"Fuck! Chimchar, come on, we're going to be late for the train for Goldenrod! Let's go! Bye Aunt Joy! Thanks for everything!" Alex yelled. She grabbed the food, and Chimchar's poke ball, and dashed out the door and down the street without hearing her aunt's goodbye.

After a lot of running, they finally made it to the train station with 2 minutes to spare. When she and Chimchar got into the train station, people were looking at them, like they had just seen a ghost.

"_Do you see her hair? And those purple eyes? That's just unnatural…." _People were saying around her. She used to it, with her unnatural hair and eye color. She had to deal with all through school. Kids back then tugged and teased her about her hair the most though.

"Train going from Violet City to Goldenrod City boarding now and will leave momentarily." A voice coming from the speaker announced.

"Well, Chimchar, that's us. You ready to beat another gym leader and leave them in the dust?" she asked her companion that was sitting on her shoulder enthusiastically. He replied with his name while shooting a fist in the air. Content with the answer, they boarded the train and took a seat in the back so they wouldn't be bothered. Alex took out her I-pod, plugged one of the buds in her ear, and the other in Chimchar's. He liked her music, so he didn't mind.

Since Alex first found him up in that tree back then, they've been inseparable. Also when they started their journey together back in NewBark, whenever they got bored, Alex took out her I-pod and let Chimchar listen to it with her. Of course they haven't really been traveling for a long time though, only about a month.

The song that Alex had playing on her I-pod was Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench. She had an I-pod touch so Chimchar started playing on it. To most people, He could have looked like a little kid if he wore clothes, and didn't have a fiery tail, but that was what Alex liked most about him.

About an hour has passed, Chimchar is still awake playing with his trainer's I-pod, and Alex was asleep. Chimchar was getting pretty tired himself, but he had to stay awake, afraid that if he fell asleep something might happen to Alex. Chimchar started to get bored with playing with the I-pod, so he put it down. Right as he put it down, a blonde teenage boy walked down the aisle and stared at the two of them as he passed. He sat is the seat in front of them.

Alex started to stir, and soon was fully awake…..well almost. She looked at Chimchar and smiled, bent down and kissed his head.

"You hungry bud?" she asked her Chimchar sweetly.

"Chim. Chimchar!"

"Okay, just wait a sec." Alex dug through her bag and got out some food for Chimchar. Also some cookies her aunt slipped into her bag for later. She dumped some of the Poke food in her hand and gave it to Chimchar, knowing that he would feed himself.

Alex smiled at him as he ate happily. Suddenly she could feel a pair of eyes staring down at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, with a bit of attitude to the blonde teenage guy staring at her. He had wacky blonde hair that goes all over the place, amber eyes, a green and white striped scarf around his neck and from what she could see, the top of a while and orange striped jacket.

"…Uh, hi, name's Barry, but I'm sure you already know that." He said cockily. She just stared at him.

"Nope. Never heard of you." She replied bluntly. Barry did the anime fall. When he came back up, he started freaking out.

"How could you possibly not know who I am? I'm the best trainer out there!"

"Oh really? How many Pokemon do you have _Barry_?" she asked with a smirk.

"…..One….."

"One? That's it?"

"Hey! You only have one too!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going around shouting at people that I'm the greatest trainer out there. What Pokemon you got?"

"…..I have a Piplup…." Alex snickered at this. She found that Piplup was a girly Pokemon. Her friend Dawn has one, and she's as girly as they come.

"What's so funny?" he freaked.

"That you have a Piplup. I would've thought you would pick a Turtwig, not some girly Piplup…" she said the last part under her breath.

"Yeah, well I'm going to evolve it into a powerful Empoleon! Plus my friend Lukas already took the Turtwig and some other trainer took the Chimchar…..which I'm guessing was you."

"Wrong. My Chimchar was wild, met him when I was 9? Or somewhere around that time."

"Whoa! You say you found one out in the wild? That's rare! How did you end up hiding him from your parents?" he asked.

"I hid him in my room; he blended in perfectly with my stuffed animals. I'd sneak out of the house to go buy him some food, using my allowance." Alex explained.

"Hmm…..Yeah, but I doubt that that weakling can beat my Piplup in a fight!" his cocky side making a reappearance.

"Oh? Is that a challenge? Name the time and place." She said simply with a smirk.

"Yeah it is, and right after we get off this train to Olivine City!"

"Uhh…..Barry?" she asked, with a face that had 'You're an Idiot' all over it.

"What?"

"You're on a train to Goldenrod smartass."

"…..What?" He shouted.

After that conversation with Barry, Alex checked my watch and it said 10:04 am. '_We should be getting off soon'_ Alex thought. She looked down at Chimchar resting in her lap. She didn't even notice till now that he fell asleep; probably when she and Barry were busy bickering.

"Attention passengers! We will be stopping in Goldenrod City in 5 minutes. Thank you." The announcer said.

"Just be ready…..wait I never got your name." he realized.

"Alex."

"Be ready Alex! I will leave your Chimchar in the dust."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. She started to wake up Chimchar. He sat up in her lap, and rubbed his eyes, from his short nap.

"Sorry to wake you bud, we're about to stop in Goldenrod. Plus we got a battle to win." She said joyfully to her sleepy Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" he exclaimed, excited for another battle. The five minutes passed, and they were making their way down the aisle and soon off the train. When Alex got out, she stretched her thin body, hearing bones moan from being stretched. She slung her Adidas bag over her shoulder and had Chimchar resting on her head, waiting for Barry to get off the train.

"Man, he sure takes his time." She said to Chimchar.

"Chim…." After another minute, he came out of the train holding rucksack and his poke ball already out of his belt.

"Prepare to go down! Piplup! Let's battle!" he shouted.

"Alright, Chimchar, you know what to do."

"You can go first." Alex said.

"That'll be your first and last mistake! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" He shouted the command.

"Dodge." Chimchar jumped up in the air, the Bubblebeam missing him by an inch. "Now, use Headbutt!" She yelled. Chimchar charged at Piplup.

"Quick! Counter with Pound!" They both ran each other, and collided. And Piplup fell. Chimchar is the winner.

"How could you beat me? I had the type advantage!" He pouted. Alex was making her way to Chimchar and picked him up.

"Type advantage doesn't always matter Barry. Now I gotta go. See ya!" She shouted as she began walking towards the Poke center to see her aunt.

"Next time I see you Alex, we have a rematch, and don't expect me to go easy like I did today." Barry shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat Barry.

He mumbled something under his breath and went to go find a train that will take him to Olivine City. Alex made it to the Goldenrod poke center. She walked up to the front desk, ignoring all the stares coming from other trainers in the center.

"Hey! I need some help over here!" Alex yelled, when no one was sitting at the desk like normal.

"Sorry, how may I help- Alex? Is that you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"The one and the only. Now I need a room, and for my Chimchar to be healed." She said.

"Sure honey, but you're going to have to share a double room. It's going to be pretty packed today with the Pokemon Contest being held."

"That's fine." She replied.

"Great, here is your key, how long are you staying in Goldenrod for Alex?" Joy asked.

"Well, probably about 3 days. I was going to challenge the gym and look around for some supplies and all that." She replied.

"Oh, okay, well Chimchar should be fine within the hour. So I'll see you soon."

"Okay, later." Was the last thing that was said. Alex went up to find the room that was written in the key handle thing. 231.

"Ah! Found it!" She put the key in the hole and the door popped open. She walked in to find a person with auburn spiked hair, wearing a black polo shirt with purple pants. His eyes were closed and he was lying on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. '_This will be fun…' _she thought.

Alex casually strolled into the room and set her bag on the top bunk. Suddenly I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down to see a black Pokemon with bright yellow rings, and has red eyes. I grabbed my pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"Umbreon, the moonlight Pokemon. When darkness falls, the rings on its body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby." The robotic voice said. Since I forgot to turn the volume down, the sleeping was stirring. After about a minute, he woke up, and purple eyes met dark brown, almost black.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A person." She replied bluntly

"And what is the name of this person." He asked getting up.

"Isn't it more polite for the guy to say his name first, rather than the girl?"

"Gary, Gary Oak."

"Alex."

"It's nice to meet you, now what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm bunking with you for a while." She replied.

"And just how long is a while?"

"2-3 days. Depends on how long I feel like staying."

"Okay….." he said, he was mesmerized by her hair. He's never seen anyone with silver hair in his life.

"Stop staring at my hair." She said, as if it was normal for her to say. And for her it is.

"Sorry, just the first time I've ever seen someone with silver hair."

"Yeah, I've heard it a million times." Alex got out some clothes to change into because she was tired and to hot in her original ones that she was wearing. She decided to go for a jog, so went to the bathroom with her bag, and changed into a sports bra, with an Adidas sweater over top, and some short shorts. **.com/cgi/set?id=32157978**. She walked out of the bathroom to try and look for her puma's. She failed to notice that Gary's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets from what he saw her in.

"Gary, have you seen my Puma's?" Alex asked him. He blushed and pointed above him. She walked over to the bed and reached up to grab them. When she came down, she finally noticed his red face.

"Gary? You okay? Your face is all red…" she trailed off.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, go for your jog. I'll see you soon." She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bed beside him and slipped on her shoes. Once they were on and tied tight, she bent down, flipping her long hair with her, and tied it in a high ponytail. Gary watched her as she was tying up her long hair. Even when tied up, it's at the middle of her back.

"What?" she asked. You could hear the irritation in her voice.

"How do girls tie up their hair like that? I just don't get it. And your hair is so long too, shouldn't it be harder?" he asked more to himself to Alex.

"Boys…" she muttered under her breath and headed to the lobby of the poke center to get her faithful companion.

"Aunt Joy! Is Chimchar ready yet?" Alex yelled when she came down the hall, earning her stares from other trainers. She blushed slightly out of embarrassment and scurried to get her Chimchar.

"_Dude, check you that silver haired chick, isn't she hot?" _she heard a boy say. He sounded her age.

"_Yeah, she looks like she's about to go running or something. But I bet she's just weak."_ She heard another boy say. Her vein in her forehead twitched. The one thing Alex hated most is when people called her week because she looked so fragile to others. But in reality, she is an athletic, strong willed girl that isn't afraid of anything.

"Aunt Joy! Is Chimchar ready?" she asked her aunt. Nurse Joy came out of the room behind the desk with Chimchar on her shoulder.

"Yes dear, he's feeling like he usually is; happy and hyperactive." She said with a smile.

"_Dude! Did you hear her! She has a Chimchar! Those are only in the Sinnoh region. Plus she just called Nurse Joy her aunt."_

"_Maybe she's from Sinnoh. And I don't get how she can possibly be related to Nurse Joy. She doesn't look anything like them…."_

"Thanks Aunt Joy! I'll be back later." She called as she had Chimchar on her shoulder and exiting the center.

While Alex was jogging around Route 35, and Chimchar was out swinging from trees, she didn't notice that someone was following her.

"Whoa, Chimchar, you tired yet bud?" Alex asked tiredly.

"Chim, Chimchar!" he responded. Him and Alex have been jogging and climbing around route 35 for about an hour and a half now. Chimchar climbed down the tree that he was in, to see his trainer sitting beneath it. He climbed all the way down and sat in between his trainers legs, playing with the grass under him.

"Chimchar, do you think we should catch another Pokemon? You know, for help with the upcoming gym battle? I heard the gym leader uses normal type…..it's your decision bud." She said.

Chimchar thought for a while but he didn't want anyone new on the team just yet. So he just shook his head no, hoping his trainer would understand.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**as you can see, i have included Barry from Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, and I have also included Gary. You can send me some OC's to be her Love interest, or you can pick other characters from the games/anime/manga! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS IT MY FIRST STORY!**


End file.
